


A Chance Meeting in Overwatch

by otakuchica1994



Series: The Chance Meetings of Jesse and Hanzo [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanzo is a protective dumbass, Jesse is a dumbass, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Oral Sex, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Vaginal Sex, more points of view this time, trying to stick to canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuchica1994/pseuds/otakuchica1994
Summary: The second part (and technically last) of my the Chance Meetings of Jesse and Hanzo series. Post fall of Overwatch and I will be sticking to Canon as much as possible. Time for another chance meeting for Hanzo and Jesse, this time in Overwatch in a whole new world then when they first met. Can they find love again or will bitterness and anger keep them apart?
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: The Chance Meetings of Jesse and Hanzo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Chance Meeting in Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I am SOOOOOO SORRRY!! I never meant to take such a long break from writing. Life just got kinda hard for awhile but things are finally getting back on track. And so, my urge to write has come back! The first three chapters are done. I'm hoping to update once a week or at least once every two weeks.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

Hanzo had spent many years trying to find forgiveness for the sins he had committed against his brother but he never could. He went back to Hanamura every year to honor and grieve for his brother, a small way he searched for forgiveness.

But Genji was alive. He said he needed to join a side. The world was changing, and for Hanzo, his had been completely turned upside down. In this new world his brother was alive. Shortly after their encounter at Hanamura, Genji sent him a letter inviting Hanzo to join him at Overwatch and make the world a better place. How could he tell his brother no after all he had done? So he went. He joined Overwatch. His brother greeted him with a hug and whispered words of gratitude.

Hanzo had never expected any of this. To be forgiven and loved by his brother once again. But the worse one, was the day he saw him again.

“Howdy there, Hanzo.” The words were cordial but had an underlying angry tone as Hanzo looked to see the man who still held his heart after all this time. Jesse. He looked angry and he didn’t blame him. He had lied to Jesse and eventually let him go to kill his brother instead. 

“Hello Jesse,” Hanzo said, ignoring the looks Genji was giving them both.

“You remember me huh? Small miracles I suppose.” Jesse scoffed and turned and walked away. “See you around I guess,” he called over his shoulder.

“What the heck was that about Hanzo?” Genji asked, curiosity evident in his voice. 

“You remember that summer before…” Hanzo looked over at Genji‘s body and cringed, quickly looking away. “Well... Jesse was the young man who I almost ran away with.” Hanzo admitted, his heart clenching painfully at that. 

“Oh Anijta. Jesse always spoke of a young man named Kanda so I never even thought of you…” Genji paused. “When Overwatch went to dismantle the Shimada’s… He went back for you. It was a few months after what happened but he couldn’t find you. He was off after that, would just mutter ‘he’s gone’ when asked about the guy he had convinced Reyes to give a try in Blackwatch. But…. Well… By then even as Hanzo you had disappeared. He was heartbroken.” 

“Why are you telling me this Genji?” His voice sounded so dead to his own ears. 

“Because as far as I know he never got over you.”

“But I hurt you. His best friend. I lied about my name. I doubt he feels that way anymore.” Now he sounded sad. He hated it. 

“Love doesn’t disappear that easily, Hanzo. I still love you, even after what happened. Besides…. He has a golden ribbon his keeps on his person at all times and now I know why I looked awfully familiar.”

“He kept it?” Hanzo looked to his brother in shock.

“As far as I know, he still has it now.”

“Huh.” Hanzo couldn’t say much else as he looked in the direction Jesse left before Genji grabbed his arm and started dragging him off.

“Now, come meet Angela.” Genji said happily.

“Your fiance?” Hanzo inquired.

“Yes. And the only reason I’m still alive.” He paused and looked to Hanzo then. “She’s still mad at you, I won’t lie, but I’ve talked to her a lot about everything and she has agreed to be cordial.”

“I do not blame her for being angry with me.” Hanzo looked to Genji’s body before quickly looking away. He cleared his throat then. “Well, let’s meet her then.”

Jesse couldn’t believe it. Hanzo was here. Genji had brought him here. Why? He knew Genji had forgiven his brother. He had been angry in the beginning but never at Hanzo. He was angry at the clan, at what the idea of honor had driven their family to become. He always spoke of Hanzo fondly and in those days, Jesse silently drank it all up. Learned more about the love of his life. He found that what Genji said didn’t differ much from what he knew about Kanda. The only true lie he ever told was his name. But even then he understood. It would have been a risk to use his real name. Didn’t make it easier but as a black ops soldier he understood.

Seeing him again though… He had never stopped loving Hanzo, not for a minute. He had tried to forget, had other relationships but nothing ever came of them. His heart belonged to someone else.

The mark never faded either. It stayed with him no matter how hard he had scrubbed. He tried to cover it up with a tattoo but the ink on top had disappeared and the blue scales once more appeared. He stopped trying to cover it up after that. 

Maybe now that he was here they could- Jesse shook his head, trying to shake off the thought. No. He doubted very highly that Hanzo would still want him in anyway. Plus… could he trust him again? Well, trust him to be more than acquaintances that is.

He leaned against the wall where he hid, listening in on their conversation. He wanted to know, he had to know what Hanzo would say after meeting him once more. He took a soft breath when Hazno admitted that he almost ran away with him. He had meant to run away with him. Hanzo really had.

He winced as Genji told Hanzo what he had been like, remembering the ache himself. Reyes had never asked him though, but had scuffed him on the head and told him to get his head back into his job. 

‘But I hurt you. I lied about my name.’ Hanzo wasn’t wrong. Those were the biggest points of Jesse, but he had gotten over them a long time ago, but when he had he thought there was no chance of seeing Hanzo again. Now? It was drudging it all up again.

He blinked when he got a reminder of how good a friend Genji was, even as the observant little asshole that he was. He kept the ribbon on him at all times, kept hidden inside his hat, something he rarely took off let alone let out of his sight. And Genji was right, he had never gotten over Hanzo. Seeing him earlier had nearly taken his breath away. He had aged well, and looked just as stunning and beautiful as the day they met, even with the piercings and edgy undercut. It was very Hanzo to do such a thing. 

He listened to their voices fade as they went to greet Angela. Jesse took a deep breath, waiting a few minutes before leaving his spot and nearly running into Genji.

“Holy, fuck!” Jesse jumped back as he bumped in Genji who just smiled at him, his faceplate off to stare at Jesse. Jesse gulped and laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Where did Hanzo go? I thought you guys went to see Angela?” Jesse asked.

Genji raised an eyebrow and Jesse cussed. They hadn’t told him that, he’d heard that.

“Fuck, Genji. I didn’t mean to listen in on your conversation?” he tried, but it sounded more like a question and he winced.

“It’s fine. I knew you were there. And no, Hanzo did not, and no, he’s not here now. I dropped him off and left him with Angie. I’m going to meet him in the cafeteria when he goes to get us lunch. Besides, I wanted you to hear. Figured hearing it from him would be the only way you’d let it sink in. And I know my brother well enough to know that getting him to tell you on his own could take years.” Genji sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Come on,” Genji gestured for Jesse to follow, which he did, still feeling guilty about before.

“How do you feel about my brother, Jesse?” he asked as they walked.

Jesse hesitated at that, thinking for a moment.

“I thought I had forgiven him, I mean, having been in a gang and black ops I know why he lied to me about his name but… He never lied about anything else. Hearing you talk about him in Blackwatch, I realized he never hid himself from me, not really. But knowing that he didn’t run away with me to kill you? That hurt. Some days I felt like I couldn’t look at you, knowing he chose you over me, and by doing so he killed you.” Jesse admitted softly. “I never stopped loving him though. I tried, God knows I tried to move on and forget about him. But every relationship afterwards felt hollow, and he would always come to mind, no matter what I did. Also… I uh, never showed you this before but..”

He unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt and moved it to show Genji the mark. Genji’s eyes grew wide, looking between him and the mark before Jesse buttoned his shirt back up.

“He uh, bit me the last time we saw each other. Heat of the moment thing. When it healed after he had left, those appeared. I tried covering them up with a tattoo but the marks ate away the tattoo leaving only itself behind. Never told you either, his dragons had a bet going on about how our souls were tied together.” Jesse looked to Genji who looked like he was processing.

“Was it that Ramen believed you were soul mates and Udon just intertwined like brothers?” Genji asked, although it sounded absentminded, like his mind was still elsewhere as he said it.

“You know his dragon’s well.” Jesse muttered, a bit shocked.

“Hm. No, apparently they told Soba after seeing you. No, don’t Soba-” Genji frowned as a green spot dashed away. “Well, that’ll go over well. His dragon’s are going to be insane now.” 

“What?” Jesse asked, confused and rather scared.

“Soba went to tell them about the mark. Oh well, they won’t tell Hanzo, at least I doubt they will. They’ll want your guys’ lives to play out without interference. Anyway, Jesse, back to what you said before. Would you want to give my brother a chance?” Genji asked, stopping close to the cafeteria.

“Genji… I don’t know. My heart wants to, my heart wants me to never leave his side again but my head just keeps tellin’ me I’ll get hurt again and I know I couldn’t take that.” Jesse admitted.

Geni sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You decide what is best for you, Jesse.” Genji squeezed his shoulder gently before heading into the cafeteria. “Come on, it’s time for lunch. Fareeha’s making one of her mom’s old recipes.”

Jesse scratched his jaw, running his fingers through the hair there absently as he digested what Genji said, following him into the cafeteria.

“Wait- Fareeha’s here and making one’a Captain Amari’s dishes? You should said so earlier!”

Hanzo looked up as he heard Jesse’s voice shout the woman who was cooking, Fareeha’s, name before grabbing her to pull her into a bear hug. The woman herself laughed and hugged him back.

He tore his eyes from them and back to his hands that sat on the table as Genji came and sat with him.

“Where did you disappear to? You left me alone with Angela for a medical exam, which I did not know was the point of that particular visit.” His eyes narrowed as his brother shrugged sheepishly.

“I knew it was the only way to get you there. Plus I figured that would also be the best time for you guys to really talk without her getting too mad. She puts her patients before her own feelings, it’s what makes her an amazing doctor. How was she toward you?” Genji asked.

Hanzo frowned faintly before sighing softly. His brother had a point, annoying as that was. He sighed softly and thought about how Angela had treated him. He had gotten no death vibes, but at the beginning, when she started interrogating him it was definitely unpleasant. However as the exam went on she seemed to soften as he spoke and answered her questions honestly. He relayed all this to Genji.

“But, when I mentioned knowing Jesse from when we were together in Hanamura before what happened with you, she tensed up again and stopped the exam to simply ask me questions about what I meant.” Hanzo sighed softly. “She did soften again but I feel like she’s not going to stop watching me now.” He glanced over to Angela who was helping cook at the moment but who was looking right at him, more intensely now that Jesse was here.

Genji laughed at that. “Oh well. At least she didn’t yell or scream at you. Granted, her and our neighborhood cowboy didn’t always get along, when he almost died once and they spent a lot of time together, he became like a brother to her.

“He almost died?” Hanzo couldn’t help it, his voice rose as he asked it before turning beat red and sitting back down immediately after realizing he had risen during his shouting.

He cleared his throat, ignoring the stares that came his way as Genji just snickered softly.

“Well, he has no self preservation skills, so it’s not an uncommon occurrence for him.” Genji admitted with a shrug.

“Stop. Talking.” Hanzo hissed, hiding his face in his hands.

Being at Overwatch was going to be much harder than he originally thought.


End file.
